


Proud

by mcshimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sojiro POV, Sojiro is a good dad, and he loves his boys a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: It was Hanzo’s first real mission. His first real mission carrying out an assassination by himself.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> (0 idea what tags to use, let me know if I forgot any!)
> 
> Shout out to Ellie, whomst has the best ideas and is a big ol fanfic inspiration machine <33
> 
> as always, no beta and whatnot. feel free to tell be about any grammar/spelling errors

Sojiro is trying very hard to look like he’s not worried, but he knows he’s failing. He’s standing in his office and just staring out the window that overlooks the courtyard of the Shimada castle. A quick glance behind him reminds him that Genji is here too, seated in his desk chair and scrolling through his phone. He’s just about as good as Sojiro as hiding his worry; he can see it in the way Genji’s hands are clearly clenched hard around the phone and the way his leg anxiously bounces, his eyes a little out of focus.

It was Hanzo’s first real mission. His first real mission carrying out an assassination by himself. Sojiro doesn’t even remember _why_ the assassination was needed, doesn’t remember who Hanzo is supposed to kill. He thinks maybe it had something to do with attempting to steal from the Shimada grounds, but he can’t be sure. Too many things cross his desk every day. 

So, while he (and Genji) try to hide it, he knows he is visibly worried about his eldest son. He’s not worried about Hanzo failing, knows Hanzo has excelled at training and is readier than any of his other men. He knows Hanzo will succeed, but that doesn’t stop his worry of Hanzo getting hurt somehow. It doesn’t stop his worry, especially when he recalls back to how he was after his first mission. Even more so when he recalls back to how his own father was. He wasn’t going to be like him.

He’s saved from remembering his own past by a figure appearing through the gates of the castle. He can barely see anything from his office, not to mention through the sparse moonlight, but he knows who it is.  
All he mutters is a gruff, “Genji,” before he’s practically speed walking to and out the door to meet his other son. It’s not long before he hears the tell-tale patter of Genji’s steps, quickly following behind him. 

He must practically be working on autopilot because before he knows it, he’s in the courtyard and stalking towards Hanzo. Hanzo had been looking down as he walked, but his head quickly snapped up as he heard their footsteps. His eyes go wide, and he stops walking, clearly surprised to see his father and brother. Sojiro quickly looks him over as he approaches, taking stock of any possibly injuries. 

He’s absolutely covered in blood, but Sojiro can’t tell if it’s his or not. Some is smeared on his face, clearly where he tried to wipe some off. His long hair has fallen out of its ponytail, and it also appears to have some blood in it. He’s also holding his left side with a trembling hand, signaling some kind of injury. Sojiro is surprised himself when he sees red for just a split second. 

When he reaches Hanzo, he can finally see his eyes, and knows that he made the right choice to stay up and wait for his return. His eyes show fear. It worries Sojiro, considering how well his eldest son usually hides his emotions. 

He slides his hand to the back of Hanzo’s neck, giving it a comforting squeeze and pulling him closer. Genji goes to Hanzo’s uninjured side and takes Hanzo’s hand. Sojiro only just now notices that he has a few cuts running down his arms. Hanzo’s stiff shoulders instantly relax, his eyes sliding closed for a split second before opening again.

“Father-,” Hanzo starts, but Sojiro cuts him off. “Shh. Don’t worry about anything right now. Do any of your injuries need stitches?” 

Hanzo only shakes his head slowly, shifting his weight and looking pained afterwards. “Only a few cuts.” He then looks down to his own side, “This will just be a bruise.” 

Sojiro hears Genji make some sort of angry noise in his throat, and he can’t say he doesn’t want to do the same. He squeezes the back of Hanzo’s neck one last time before dropping his hand and stepping back.  
“Good. Genji, take Hanzo to my rooms and run a bath. I will be there soon.” 

Genji nods, his eyes much brighter now that his brother is back, before slipping his arm around Hanzo’s waist for support and leading him to the rooms. Hanzo looks at Sojiro like he’s begging him to follow immediately, but it lasts all of two seconds before he’s walking away with Genji. 

He’s tempted to go to him, but he now has something else to take care of first. He turns and walks towards the main stationing area for his men, already knowing what orders he will give.

\--------

When Sojiro enters his rooms, he can already hear a faint splashing coming from his bathroom. He quickly toes off his shoes before making his way there, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt as he goes. 

The sight he is greeted with warms his heart. Hanzo is leaning back in the large tub, eyes closed, and shoulders relaxed. Genji is kneeling behind him, slowly washing his hair and massaging his scalp. All the blood is gone from Hanzo, and the tub. They must have refilled the tub, he can only imagine how bloody the water became. Genji noticed when he came in, looking up to him and smiling softly. Hanzo, however, did not notice and is still relaxed back in the tub with his eyes closed. 

Sojiro quietly goes to the bathroom cabinet to retrieve bandages, already eyeing the cuts along Hanzo’s arms. He moves back to the tub and slowly kneels beside Hanzo, preparing the bandages. This finally rouses Hanzo because he slowly opens his eyes, instantly locking on Sojiro. He smiles softly to him, picking up Hanzo’s arm and slowly starting to apply the bandages. He and Genji work in peaceful silence, only broken when Genji asks Hanzo to lean forward so he can wash the soap from his hair. 

It’s only when Sojiro has moved to Hanzo’s other arm (the side where he can now see the large bruise on his boy, making him see red all over again before he calms himself down), finishing up those bandages, that Hanzo speaks. 

“I’m sorry,” is all he says, in a voice too rough for his years. 

Sojiro finishes bandaging the cuts but leaves his hands on Hanzo’s arm, attempting to give comfort. He furrows his brows, confused. “Sorry for what, Hanzo?” 

“I failed. They found me, caught me off guard as I was leaving.” 

Ah, Hanzo is a little too much like Sojiro was in his youth. Always worried of failing even when he succeeded. He looks to Genji and sees his brows furrowed too, before he runs his fingers through Hanzo’s hair again, offering his own comfort. 

Sojiro reaches to cup Hanzo’s cheek, Hanzo instantly leaning into it. “My son, you did not fail. You followed through with the assassination, and that was the mission. I am so proud of you, so proud of you completing your first mission successfully. All you did was prove me right; you have taken to and excelled at your training.” He pauses for a moment, smiling. “Something you could maybe teach your brother, hm?” He smirks up at Genji, all three of them laughing when Genji gives a groan of disgust. 

Hanzo’s eyes look a little misty, but he blinks, and it’s gone. He smiles instead, looking a little lighter. “Thank you, father. I am happy to have made you proud.” Sojiro still doesn’t like the haunted look that is living in his eyes, though. 

“Genji,” he says, “can you please go get night clothes for you and your brother? You two will be staying with me tonight.” Genji looks surprised for a split second before he smiles happily and nods, kissing Hanzo’s head before jumping up and all but running from the room. 

Sojiro stands, dropping his hand from Hanzo’s cheek. He picks up the towel next to him, holding it open for Hanzo as an invitation. He takes it, slowly lifting himself out of the tub, wincing from the bruise, and stepping to Sojiro. He lifts the towel and flings it around Hanzo’s shoulders, wrapping him up in it. 

“I remember my first mission,” he starts as he rubs the towel over Hanzo’s shoulders. “I remember how I felt afterwards; after killing another human for the first time,” and at that, Hanzo’s eyes drop to the side.  
Sojiro lifts his eye back to him with a finger under his chin. 

“It is something you get used to, but it doesn’t mean it can affect you any less. I would do anything for you boys, absolutely anything. You can always come to talk to me if you’re feeling overwhelmed, understood?”

Hanzo looks like he could cry again, but instead he smiles, the first big one of the night. “Of course, father. Thank you.” 

It’s then that he hears Genji return, the door opening and closing in the background. He leans down and presses a lingering kiss to Hanzo’s forehead, hoping his son truly understands how much he loves him and how proud he always is. 

“Let your brother help you get dressed, then come to my room. You two are still staying with me tonight,” he says softly against Hanzo’s forehead. 

When he pulls back, Hanzo’s eyes are still fluttering open and the look on his face is pure relaxation. “Yes, father.” 

With that, Sojiro leaves the bathroom as Genji enters with their night clothes to help dress Hanzo around his bruise and cuts.

Seeing those injuries on his boy still makes him boil with anger, but the people that hurt him would be dead soon enough. His orders to take out the entire Tanaka family clan were well received by his men.

\--------

Sojiro is already dressed in his pajamas and in the middle of his bed by the time Genji and Hanzo emerge from the bathroom, also dressed to sleep. 

No words are spoken, or need to be spoken, as they go to either side of the bed and slide in easily, instantly cuddling up to Sojiro’s sides like they used to as kids. They’re resting their heads on his chest and gripping his sleep shirt tightly. 

Sojiro wraps his arms around them both even tighter, turning to kiss both of their foreheads before settling down to sleep. 

He would do anything in his power to not be like his father; to make sure that his sons know he loves and cares for them, would do anything for their safety. 

With the way they both simultaneously try to cuddle in impossibly closer, he thinks maybe they do know.


End file.
